The present invention relates to control devices for controlling a hybrid vehicle drive device that includes an input member drivingly coupled to at least one of an internal combustion engine and a rotating electrical machine as driving force sources of a vehicle, an output member drivingly coupled to wheels, and a hydraulic coupling with a direct coupling clutch for transmitting rotation of the input member to a shift input member, and a speed change mechanism for shifting rotation of the shift input member at a speed ratio of a gear-shift stage that is selectively formed, and transmitting the shifted rotation to the output member.